Forum:List Of Suggestions
1. Siege Engines, better protection. No need for giant battering rams and trebuchets, but maybe castle gates and a catapult would do nice. I do know the ancient warfare mod exists, but it`s been stuck on 1.6 forever. 2. Better Bombing AI. Perhaps you could control where your bombardiers need to bomb, and make it a one time suicide thing that blows up instantly like warg bombardiers? 3. More horns. Not to conplicated, but maybe like retreat, or fire (for archers) or maybe even one that reforms the lines. 4. Horse fighting. I know Mevans has done a lot better job to horses then Mojang, but it`s really hard to fight on horseback when you have a giant head covering up the center of your view. 5. The snowmen of Forodwaith. Currently, the only empty lands (NPCs) right now are Tolfalas, Far Harad, Pertorogwaith, Rhún, Umbar, the Barrow downs and Forodwaith. I get like how Tolfalas is just a empty wilderland full of bandits, and Far Harad, Pertorogwaith, Rhún, Umbar, and the Barrow downs will each get their NPCs and stuff, but I have heard no news for Forodwaith, nor anyone suggesting this.The snowmen would turn Forodwaith someplace that actually means something more then that white thing on the top of your map. 6. Alignment chat. I noticed how after I got over a thousand points of alingment with the Near Haradrim, making me a warlord, but they still treat me as a stranger from the North. I know it would be quite hard to code in, but it`d nice if they actually treat you differently on alignment more specifically. 7. Speech learning. You know how there are different languages in Middle Earth like Quenya, Sindarin, Westron, the Black speech and such? Instead of everything in English, it`d be cool if you could learn each language like in the millenaire mod. 8. Speech for more NPCs. Currently spiders, Mountain Trolls, and Olog-hai cannot speak. Perhaps for Mountain trolls that could be on purpose, but Mirkwood spiders can speak as seen in The Hobbit, and the Olog-hai are supposed to be smarter and stronger versions of trolls, which doesn`t make sense since trolls can speak, while the Olog-hai can`t. 9. Difference betweenUruk-hai Berserkers and Sappers. There were a specific breed of extra strong Uruk-hai called the berserkers, and of those, there were another specific group of berserkers called sappers who handled the Flames of Orthancs, or Orc bombs in this case. There is a clear difference here, and it would be nice if it was coded to be something like Angmar orcs, Angmar warriors, and Angmar bombardiers compared to Uruk-hai, Uruk-hai berserkers, and Uruk-hai sappers, respectively. 10. Some way to escape the Harad heat. The heat in the scorched badlands of Near Harad are only escapable through being out of the sunlight. That means either tunneling deep underneath the falling sand throughout the whole journey to the safety of the fertile regions, or waiting until night, when the dangerous scorpions come out in absolute insane amounts. Of course if you have several diamond and Mithril pickaxes, a pouch full of torches and lots of space, the trip would be no problem, but for most people, that`s not the situation. I would suggest adding a special ability of the Near Haradrim armour for blocking off the sun, partly if not fully. After all, those pieces of armour were made for people who LIVE there in occasional tiny fortresses and camps in the middle of an endless desert. 11. Biome ids. I noticed that Middle earth biomes share ids with Overworld biomes, just on another dimension. Most of the time, they share reasonable ids, like Enedwaith and plains, which quite make sense, but something like the Misty Mountains sharing an id with a desert, is just weird. And it also, messes up other biome depending mods in Middle Earth, like Mariculture. How would you catch a cod on top of Mount Doom? I know this would mean a complete biome overhaul of some sort, but it would be nice if it actually matched up, like Near Harad with a Desert, Far Harad with a Savannah, Mordor with the Nether (Maybe) and such. That would improve lots of biome compatibilities with other mods. 12.The lands surrounding Middle Earth. Most people from lotr know Valinor. But to the east and south too, there are unknown lands, which are the Romannon (I know I`m saying that wrong) and the land of darkness, respectively. I know Mevans might be tired of all the Valinor talk, but even weirder stuff then Rhún and Harad! Yay! 13. Ents. (In total). Sub groups. 1. Ent are not all the same shape and size. I know there`s like birc, oak and other varieties, but a few more models would be nice. Or at least differently modeled skins like the new orcs. 2. Fangorn Invasions. The last march of the Ents. I saw thst there are indeed Fangorn invasions, albeit only through commands. Why can`t they invade the Uruk highlands/Dunland/Enedwaith? It`s even IN the books. 3. Rocks. As seen in both the movies and the books, Ents can throw rocks. Can they throw rocks like the mountain trolls? 4. Different Huorn variety. Not just the standard size, but tall ones, thick ones, or rarely those giant Fangorn ones. 14. Invasion talk. I`m just chilling in my fortress in Gondor, then a Near Harad invasion occurs, so I go out to fight them. And you know what the first thing I heard was? That I should`ve never came there. Then someone told me the desert heat addled my brains. What? I never even crossed the desert! The heat must`ve addled YOUR brains. Anyhow, a little tweak there might be better. Maybe they could be yelling something like "Kill that scum!", or "Invade that fortress!" 15. Horn blowers. Seems simple enough. Like banner bearers, there could be some sort of a leader, that blows horns to coordinate the troops with the horns I suggested before. 16. War drums. Same as the horns, but cooler. Perhaps a Olog-hai drummer? 17. Trolls. Sub groups 1. More varieties. The only trolls that exist in the mod are Trolls, Mountains Trolls, Olog-hai, and the Mountain troll chieftain. Why not hill trolls, cave trolls, stone trolls and others? 2. Skin. Trolls were said to have extremely thick skin, but in the mod, just a few stabs from a tiny dagger does the trick. The Olog-hai are better. Since they have full body armour and have some defense, but shouldn`t all trolls have atleast high defense rate at around full iron armour? 3. Actually eat mutton! Trolls often talk about food, but why won`t they eat any? Maybe pull out a occasional piece of raw beef, (or the whole cow, doesn`t really matter, although the bones are crunchy) and eat it to heal themselves. 18. New portal system. Since the ring forging system will come some day in the near(-ish) future, the gold ring needs to be used there, and the whole "throw into fire" thing is confusing the people that the gold ring is the one ring. So maybe something new and unique, not just a portal frame flint and steel thing. I`ll leave that to anyone who thinks of one. 19. Farming. Straight out, it would be nice if you could farm things like morgul-shrooms, athelas, and others. Athelas is just plain always rare, and morgul-shrooms are hard to get even if you have thrown yourself with Mordor, having to mavigate to the deep heart of it to find mordor camps which only yield 8 morgul-shrooms. But they`re even found in farms, so why can`t we farm them? Thank you for reading! -Signed, Jsp- (The sadness of not having facbook...) All awesome ideas! But into detail I go. 1: Great idea. Maybe there could be a special block that you place along a wall to make it a gate, for the black gate of Mordor. 2. Good idea. Maybe NPCs can also have the AI to run from such mobs. 3.Good idea. 4. I agree. 5. I believe this is planned. 6/7/8. Maybe these three could be combined. They still are good ideas. 9. Yes! Finally someone recognizes this! 10. Craftable turbans? 11. This is also a good idea. My technic launcher pack contains harvestcraft, so I know this well. The Lone-Lands have the jungle biome id, so the place is crammed with fruit trees. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 12:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Also can someone paste these ideas on the facebook page and sign it Jasperis please? And thank you General for the reply! (Unsigned comment by Jasperis) I take worthwhile suggestions directly to Lotrmod. Gen. Grievous1138 (talk) 14:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Patrols for soldiers, and couriers that transport stuff between chests, are some other things that ancient warfare has that would be nice in this mod. The language learning idea isn't so good because most races could speak the common speach. Also on the subject of farms. Farmers should be inproved so they look for things to be hoed in their range then they look for things to be planted and then for harvesting. For wheat they don't give you any seeds and can't farm pumpkins but they can plant them. Can they put the stuff in a chest? This might help things and you wouldn't have to take stuff from them all the time. They don't even give you bonus stuff. Like they plant a potato and(This is what I have seen) they always get one potato when they harvest it(If they ever do) Maybe they could even farm animals. :) Well I have a automatic farm for my chickens in my castle. Special Elf Friend The facebook moderators will look from time to time to the Bugs and Suggestions Forums, so I suggest to post it there. I won't answer to all of your suggestions (it's too much...) but to some of them: 5.) The snowmen are planned. Small sidenote to your list of empty biomes: You forgot Minhitiath, Bree-land and some others. 10.) Near Harad Armour protects from desert heat. 11.) The LOTR biome ID list is completely separate to the vanilla biomes list. Other mods that affect biomes will most likely not affect, change or use any LOTR biome. 13.2) The Last March of the Ents was a historical event and these will be added in the quest system. Ents don't invade the Uruk Highlands regulary. 19.) Athelas should not be farmable as it is a rare herb. Only Aragorn really has a use for it in the books and Gondor don't value them high enough to make a farm for them. Orc shrooms though should definitively be farmable. Sinthoniel (talk) 11:24, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I definitely agree with some of these. Especially more crops/farmable plants. The only added crops are cabbage and pipeweed...I'd enjoy some more to be added or some preexisting plants to become farmable. I think it might be cool for morgul-shrooms to spread like vanilla mushrooms maybe...just an idea. '-' ''' Areades ''' talk 23:32, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I like that many plants are herbs and can't be farmed. That gives the need for exploration that is the basic concept of this mod. Sinthoniel (talk) 13:41, September 1, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE 9) (difference between sappers and berserkers) has been coded into the game for version Beta 21. Original changelog line: + Added Uruk-hai Berserkers and renamed the old Berserkers to Sappers Category:Suggestions I agree that there should be a thing to protect from heat, but I dislike the way harad armour does this job. Wouldn't it just make you more hot?? I think camel's should give wool, as I have explained in my "weapons and other suggestions" post, and that you should be able to craft harad robes from that camel wool. -- 03:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC)willonething